Lovelica Bugster
The Lovelica Bugster appeared in 2017 TV series called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. His real name is Ren Amagasaki (天ヶ崎 恋 Amagasaki Ren) who was the third CEO of Genm Corp.. His true identity was the Lovelica Bugster (ラヴリカバグスター Ravurika Bagusutā) from the game Toki Meki Crisis, transforming into it by using the Gashacon Bugvisor. As recorded by CR, Lovelica is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Graphite. Ren Amagasaki took over as CEO of Genm Corp. following the disappearance of Kuroto Dan. Under his watch, an in-house competition was held, led by Tsukuru Koboshi and his development team, to create a new game to save the company. He later appears to turn Poppy Pipopapo into his servant, leading her to become the final Bugster needed for the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle. With the low and mid tier Bugsters all bested, only the high tier of Lovelica, Graphite and Para-DX remained, thus a confrontation against the doctor Kamen Rider trio, now joined by the revived Genm, was inevitable. Confronted by Haima Kagami who took it upon himself to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle, Lovelica and Graphite stood by as Para-DX effortlessly overpowered the Ride-Player himself. When the Kamen Riders arrived to rescue Haima, Lovelica engaged Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer and demonstrated a clear advantage as his charm reflected by the Lovely Girls boosted him while Brave's violent attack against him provoked no such affection, rendering his strikes powerless with Lovelica easily defeating him. Discovering that Masamune Dan had finally been released from prison, having been acquitted following the arrest of Kuroto Dan, Ren confronted the original CEO as he reclaimed his office from him. When Masamune held the Gashacon Bugvisor II, Ren pointed out to him that it was made by his son for the use of Bugsters only and that any human attempting to use it would be consumed by the Bugster Virus. On the eve of the showdown against the Kamen Riders, Ren convened with Parado and Graphite, noting that Rider Chronicle's final boss, Gemdeus, was still a mystery which only Kuroto realized. Alongside the Level 99 Graphite and Para-DX, Lovelica faced the four Kamen Riders in a final confrontation. Engaging Brave Fantasy Gamer once more, Lovelica summoned his Lovely Girls to support him. Seeing Brave overpowered by Lovelica's charm, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer moved to neutralize Lovelica's edge through his reprogramming power and, with Snipe and Genm respectively holding Graphite and Para-DX, he was able to destroy the Lovely Girls with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish. Deprived of his admirers, Lovelica was rendered susceptible to Brave's attacks with Poppy and Nico moving in to terminate him. However, it was at this point that the battle was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Masamune Dan who, revealing himself as the ultimate mastermind behind Kamen Rider Chronicle having manipulated both his son and the Bugsters, used the Rider Gashat and Buggle Driver II to transform into the legendary warrior, Kamen Rider Cronus, to Lovelica's shock. Explaining that he had long since implanted and pacified all strains of the Bugster virus within his own body, Masamune proceeded to demonstrate Cronus' power of time-manipulation by freezing and dispatching all parties. Unfortunately for Lovelica, Masamune Dan viewed this component as obsolete and chose to eliminate him, performing the Critical Crews-Aid to permanently destroy the Bugster, clearing Toki Meki Crisis which Masamune announced as being discontinued. Despite being a perfected Bugster, Graphite found, to his shock, that Lovelica was incapable of being regenerated as, having been destroyed while time was stopped by Cronus, he was ultimately consigned to a state of eternal death. Hunting down Parado ("Perfect Knock Out"), Cronus gloated that he would soon share the same fate as "Toki Meki Crisis". He is shown to be somewhat vain, shrewd, and flirtatious, as shown as when he 'fell' for Poppy twice (first while being Asuna and second while she revealed her Bugster form). He also tends to exaggerates his actions and be rather dimwitted. This was shown when he told Sora her audition failed, thereby increasing her stress and precipitating her infection to break out. In reality, Ren is a manipulative person who could brainwash others with an unknown method, although so far, this only works for Poppy. Most of his traits are from those of simulation games. Powers and Abilities * Invulnerability: Originating from a dating simulation, any physical attacks and bullet attacks, or any violent attacks as he describes them, do not work against him. * Attack Reversal: Besides his immunity to physical attacks, he can redirect an enemy's bullet attack back to themselves and his surrounding enemies. * Lovely Girls (ラヴリーガールズ Ravurī Gāruzu): Lovelica's Bugster Viruses, taking the form of a harem of maids. They can also help him empower his attacks via his charm towards women. However, due of Ex-Aid's reprogramming, his harem is destroyed, allowing him to become vulnerable to physical attacks. Weaknesses * Women's Rejection: He can take a huge amount of damage when being insulted and rejected by females, to the point of de-transforming himself. Causing Lovelica being 'heartbroken' from love. * Maximum Mighty X: Like all Bugsters, Lovelica is susceptible to being reprogrammed by Maximum Mighty X. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Flora Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Junichi Suwabe Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Kamen Rider Universe